


It's been two years.

by Meowtic



Series: Haikyuu Game [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowtic/pseuds/Meowtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Iwaizumi's death. Needless to say Oikawa still visits him. Today is another one do those days. It's been two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been two years.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!

"It's been two years already, huh?" 

The brown haired male sat down on the grassy area in front of the gravestone. He looked down at the text that was carved into the grey stone. He smiled weakly and hugged his knees close to his chest. Oikawa pressed his face into his knees, and sat in silence for a moment.

"It's hard to believe that sometimes, you know? It shocked me when you died but-" 

Oikawa paused. He knew this day would come, so why was he shocked? Was he lying? No, he wasn't lying. It had been a shock. An arrow to the heart if he had to put it in words. Wounds do become scars overtime however. Okiawa brought a hand out to the stone. Lightly running his hand along the other's name.

"I wish you became immortal with me. I'm sure we could've found a way."

Oikawa shook his head before returning his hand back to his knees.

"Enough what if's though. Let me tell you how I've been lately."

He waved a hand and smiled slightly.

"I know, I know. It's only been a month since I came, but a lot of stuff can happen! People can change, or not change.. a month is a lot of time.. a lot of days, hours, minutes.. seconds. It's crazy right? How people's lives can change in.. seconds."

He bit his lower lip. Five minutes. It took Iwa five minutes to die. Five minutes wasn't enough to confess any feelings he might have had. Could he even explain that in words? No, he couldn't. 

"Anyways, in the past month I saw this really cute girl. She had short blond hair, and a lip ring. Don't worry! I'm not into her or anything. I just thought she looked cool."

Oikawa looked at the grass for a moment.

"I really do miss you.."

The male slowly knelt up and hugged the grave tightly. 

"I hope you're listening. "

There was a moment of silence before some wind blew by. Brushing a leaf against his cheek.

"I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my sins.


End file.
